Scarlet
Commander Scarlet (スカーレット隊長) is a giant red gorilla, and one of Shiki's main crewmembers. Appearance Scarlet is a large gorilla with purple-red fur, towering over the other members of Shiki's crew. He has a large torso and massive arms almost reaching down to the ground, with big hands. His legs, in comparison, are quite little. He has big fangs, and his eyes are usually hidden by a pair of round-shaped glasses. Scarlet wears a pink jacket, with large buttons on the front and what appears to be a light blue beads necklace hanging from a pocket on his chest. He has green, polka-dotted bermudas, and a flamboyant light blue hat with the same pattern. Around his neck there is a white scarf. Personality Scarlet is described as a "pervert gorilla" by many characters. This stems from his attitude towards human women: his normally stern expression completely changes into a comical love one whenever he sees a pretty woman. He apparently likes Robin very much, having tried to marry her. He also enjoys Shiki and Dr. Indigo's comedy scene, often laughing to them and posing along with them. Abilities and Powers Due to his massive size, Scarlet possesses incredible physical strength. He was able to match the blunt force of one of Sanji's kicks in Diable Jambe with a fist, despite being burned in the process. He was also able to defeat Robin, although she had been previously weakened by the Agehaguera. He's also a skilled dancer, taking part in all of his captain's little "dance shows". History Movie 10: Strong World Not much is really known about Scarlet, if he was with Shiki's crew before or if he is a byproduct of the SIQ serum Dr. Indigo created. He first appeared in the palace's greenhouse, dancing before Nami with Shiki and Indigo. He then asked to have a chance with the girl, but his two partners scolded him in a comedic fashion. After that, he was mostly seen by Shiki's side or helping his crew crew with heavy labor. When the Straw Hat Pirates attacked the palace on the night Shiki's plan to conquer East Blue was to commence, he tried to stop Luffy from going after his captain, but he was knocked away by Sanji. He later appeared before Robin after her fight with Agehaguera, which left her weakened: the gorilla managed to capture her and climbed to the top of a tower in the palace, announcing his will to marry her. He was however spotted by Sanji, who raced to Robin's rescue. He attacked the cook, but was quickly taken out by Sanji's Diable Jambe and was knocked through the tower. He was last seen falling unconscious from the sky along with Shiki and Indigo, after his captain's levitational control over the islands was broken. His current fate is unknown. Trivia *Of Shiki's main crew members, they all have a colour in their name. *The scene in which Scarlet kidnaps Robin and brings her to the top of a tower is most likely a tribute to the fictional giant gorilla, King Kong. Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Golden Lion Pirates Category:Pirates